


What Happens in the Skotos Mountains Stays in the Skotos Mountains

by MurderousLittleCreature (Procrastination_Princess)



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Princess/pseuds/MurderousLittleCreature
Summary: “Tempting as it would be to see Poppy beg us to touch her, I’d rather give her exactly what she wants until she’s begging us to stop.”A knowing smile graced the wolven’s lips. “I think she rather likes the idea,” he teased....Poppy wakes up in a compromising position between Casteel and Kieran in the Skotos Mountains, except this time Kieran and Casteel wake up too.Here's the threesome that we didn't get in AKOFAF.
Relationships: Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer, Poppy Balfour/Kieran Contou, Poppy Balfour/Kieran Contou/Casteel Da'Neer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	What Happens in the Skotos Mountains Stays in the Skotos Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Well, someone needed to write it.

…

_ A sleek, muscled thigh slid between mine, pressing in. I had no idea if it was Casteel’s or Kieran’s. _

_ A hundred different thoughts and emotions exploded through me, so many, so fast, I couldn’t make sense of them. _

...

Oh Gods. In trying to make this less inappropriate than it already was I had just made it more so. I could feel them both, Casteel at my front and Kieran at my back, the inch of space we’d all had between us long gone. I couldn’t stop thinking about whose thigh was between mine and how good it felt pressed against me. As the urge to move against it struck me, I was suddenly reminded of another time, not that long ago, in the Blood Forest. Kieran had been there too, even though at the time I hadn’t known his wolven senses allowed him to see and even  _ scent _ the whole thing. He had told me as much later, but in the moment all I’d been concerned about was the feel of Casteel’s hand through my breeches. The unexpected pleasure his fingers had brought. Feeling my face grow hot in response to where my thoughts were taking me, I made a move to shift away from Kieran, impossibly closer to Casteel.

It was my second mistake. Kieran’s thigh- as it was clear now that the thigh between my own was his- shifted higher and pressed harder against the part of me that was beginning to ache. A burst of unexpected lightning ricocheted through me and I felt my neck heat from embarrassment and... something else I didn’t want to admit. Kieran was Casteel’s closest friend, his bonded wolven, and I was Casteel’s  _ wife _ . This was more than inappropriate. Casteel would wake up at any second and instantly sense how I felt about our current sleeping arrangement. I was likely to die of shame.

And yet, it was hard not to think of Kieran’s words in the bathing chamber.  _ He would be annoyed to find me in here,  _ he’d told me.  _ And then he’d be… intrigued.  _ Casteel himself hadn’t seemed opposed whenever it was brought up (and it had been brought up more than a few times), but it was hard to determine if all his teasing was just to get a reaction from me or if he was genuinely open to the idea. Was it possible that perhaps they had done this before? That they had been with someone else… together? 

Gods, they probably had. They were over 200 years old and could probably fill a journal each with their own exploits. I met Casteel at the Red Pearl where he thought I was one of his lovers for Gods’ sake. 

And Kieran had been there too, at the end. 

Kieran. How odd that he had been present for so many intimate moments between me and Casteel. As if he knew I had been thinking of him, Kieran used the arm on my waist to pull himself closer. I let out a small gasp as his thigh pressed more firmly against my core, my eyes widening in disbelief when he nuzzled in even more. 

There was no hope of me going back to sleep. Not after feeling a distinct hardness against my backside and knowing that, even though he was asleep, I wasn’t the only one affected by our sleeping arrangement. Not when I discovered that although Kieran didn’t kick in his sleep or shift into his wolven form, he wasn’t able to lie still for more than a few minutes at a time. Every once in a while he’d shift his hips or move his leg, just slightly so as to create a delicious pressure but not enough to relieve the growing tension. At some point, his hand had moved up from my waist and now rested just below my breast. With every inhale I could feel his hand against me, the heat almost burning me through my shirt.

It was too much and yet not enough.

I let out a small whimper the next time he adjusted his position behind me. He must have been seeking out friction in his sleep because he tightened his hold on me before grinding against my back. In that moment, I longed to feel his length somewhere else. 

His thigh moved up, teasing me again for a moment, only to lower again- further down this time. The loss of pressure was somehow entirely worse than the lack of friction from before. I resisted the urge to squeeze my thighs together as I felt tears of frustration sting my eyes.  _ Gods. _

This was almost torture. I was half tempted to wake up Casteel and beg him to do something about the throbbing ache I felt, but his words from before stopped me. He’d seemed serious when he told me that warmth was the only thing he’d offer tonight. Him or Kieran. But did he really mean it or was he just saying what he thought I wanted to hear?

Closing my eyes, I tried to lull myself to sleep with the steady rise and fall of their chests, but I was still too restless. If Casteel were awake, and we were alone, I imagine he’d help me like he did that night in the Blood Forest. As he did after my nightmare in New Haven. I’d thought it impossible to relax those times, too, but his fingers had known exactly where to go, how to move in ways that had me crying out until I was limp and sated in his arms.

An idea began to form in my mind. A sinful idea that wouldn’t involve waking up either man. I could attempt to do what Casteel had done for me myself. I could try to make myself  _ relax _ . 

Taking a deep breath for courage and steeling my nerves, I slowly moved my arm off of Casteel’s chest and removed my glove, exposing my hand to the cold mountain air. 

Carefully, I lifted my lower half from Casteel, just enough to slide my arm between us and glide my hand down below my navel. The movement caused me to press up more against Kieran, who groaned lightly in response. 

I froze, my eyes startling open. My heart was racing and I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. Kieran's arm was positioned around me so that to touch myself, I'd have to pin his arm against me with my own. He could wake up at any given moment and know exactly what I was doing. Somehow, this only added to the illicit thrill. Tentatively, I moved my hand to slip inside my pants, immediately enjoying the warmth and sensation of skin on skin. I could do this. 

Pressing down lightly where I ached, I sighed at the immediate rush of pleasure while attempting to keep as much pressure off of Kieran’s arm as I could. 

I already wished it was Casteel's hand between my thighs, his fingers circling my bundle of nerves before gliding lower still. I should have been embarrassed at the wetness my fingers encountered, but I was too distracted in my pleasure to give it any thought. Or to notice the uncharacteristic stillness from the wolven behind me.

Teasing myself the way I knew Casteel would, I pretended it was him touching me. His fingers gliding through my folds, rubbing gently and then more firmly where I wanted him. I teased my entrance, biting my lip as I questioned whether or not I should. I'd never… I’d never touched myself like this.

Even after reading Miss Willa's journal and seeing the act mentioned, I hadn't. I'd thought it indecent- even as my body had heated and I’d pressed my thighs together, craving a way to relieve the newfound tension. Back then I had still worried about the Gods and who I was supposed to be and how I was supposed to act as the Maiden. 

But now? I let go of my hesitation and slowly slipped a finger inside myself. I clenched involuntarily at the intrusion, tightening around my finger and shifting my hips, seeking out more. It wasn't enough. My finger was smaller than Casteel's. My body knew the difference; it craved his fullness, the hardness that rested only a few inches away. 

Unable to stop myself, I slid another finger in.  _ Oh _ . Gods, that felt amazing. My mouth parted as I began moving my fingers out and then back in, still imagining they were Casteel’s. My palm occasionally rubbed against my tight bundle of nerves and my breathing was shaky as I tried to take in enough air without being too loud. I could practically hear his voice, edging me on. He’d tell me how wonderful I felt around him, wet and ready for more.  _ Just like that, Princess. Ride my fingers.  _

Any concerns over Casteel or Kieran waking up slipped my mind, but I wasn’t sure I'd stop even then. The release I craved grew closer with each thrust of my fingers. I could feel it cresting, my fingers moving faster as I chased it, rising higher and higher until I was right at the peak. I pressed my face further into Casteel’s chest, unable to stop myself from pushing my hips back into Kieran as well.

" _ Poppy _ ," bit out a voice by my ear, startling me. My fingers stilled and I whimpered as I remained on the edge of release. I had been so close. Moving his arm out from under mine, I jerked as the act jostled my arm and my fingers eased out slightly. My hand was still in my pants and there was no doubt at what I had just been doing. 

_ Oh my gods _ , I had literally just been caught with my hand down my pants, shamelessly pleasuring myself while practically on Casteel and Kieran. I had no idea what to say so I stayed quiet, hoping he’d just roll over and go back to sleep. Could I just pretend I’d been dreaming and unaware of my actions? Doubtful. Groaning as he trailed the back of his hand down my arm, Kieran stated, "Gods, you and Casteel really are shameless.” When he reached my wrist, he gave a gentle tug to free my hand and I failed to hold back my sound of shock. Not to mention disappointment. 

I could feel his amusement as he tried to hold back a laugh. “Hush, none of that now. I couldn’t very well talk to you while your hand was being so distracting.”

My face flushed. Scrambling for an excuse and finding none besides the truth, I worried my lip. I wasn’t about to explain that waking up pressed against them had led to this. Kieran wouldn’t let me live it down, and as soon as he mentioned it to Casteel, they’d tease me about it at every opportunity.

“Even if I hadn’t woken up,” he continued in a low voice, “we’d still have known in the morning after scenting it on you. The evidence of what you were doing coats your fingers even now.” As if to prove his point, he brought our hands to his face and inhaled deeply. His moan of appreciation brought a fresh rush of heat to my cheeks. I didn’t think I’d ever been more mortified. 

“I wonder if you taste as good as you smell,” he said, and that was the only warning he gave before he placed my arousal-coated fingers in his mouth and cleaned them with his tongue, licking and sucking until I was sure there couldn’t be anything left of my self-exploration. My embarrassment mixed with desire once again as I now thought about Kieran’s mouth on a more sensitive area of my body. His lips and tongue lapping at my most intimate part while I’m coming apart under him. Maybe even him and Casteel taking turns-

“What are we going to do with you?” he mused, breaking me out of my fantasy. He was still holding my hand. “Cas?”

Oh no. My eyes had fluttered shut at some point but they were wide open now as I felt more so than heard Casteel’s answering chuckle. “Well, I think Poppy should experience what it’s like to be left out of the action. After all, she decided to play by herself when we were right here. I think that’s fair, don’t you?”

He couldn’t be serious. 

I pulled my hand from Kieran’s and used it to prop myself up to look at Casteel’s face. His eyes were hooded with sleep and desire, those infuriating dimples making an appearance as he looked down at me. He raised an eyebrow as if daring me to finally say something. 

I was still at a loss for words and turned to look at Kieran over my shoulder to see what his response was. They couldn’t possibly be considering… 

Well, I had no idea what exactly Casteel was suggesting but I had the distinct impression I would only be allowed to watch without touching either of them- or myself. 

Kieran’s gaze didn’t leave mine as he answered. “Tempting as it would be to see Poppy beg us to touch her, I’d rather give her exactly what she wants until she’s begging us to stop.”

I gaped. 

Us. Kieran had said _begging us_ _to stop._

A knowing smile graced the wolven’s lips. “I think she rather likes the idea,” he teased.

“I think so too,” replied Casteel. 

I whirled back around to face him. I couldn’t believe they were actually discussing this. I was half hoping they were just teasing, but the other half of me was filled with anticipation. I wasn’t sure what to feel.

Casteel’s eyes softened in response to the conflicting emotions I assumed were playing out on my face. “It’s okay, Poppy.” His gloved hand moved to cup my cheek and I leaned into his touch. “I trust you. I trust Kieran. I trust  _ us _ .” His words reassured me. Though I was still confused, I no longer felt guilty over what I wanted. And right now, I wanted this- whatever this was. With the both of them.

I just had a few questions first. So after giving Casteel a quick smile and having the satisfaction of seeing his breath catch in response, I turned to face Kieran completely. “Why?” 

A surprised laugh burst from him. “ _ Why? _ Gods, Poppy, I should have known you’d start asking questions now of all times.” 

“You can’t possibly expect me not to ask!” I exclaimed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. “Up until recently I didn’t even think you  _ liked _ me so how-”

My words were cut off as Kieran pressed his mouth against mine with surprising force. His kiss was hungry and unrestrained, his tongue taking advantage of my surprise to slip past my parted lips. My mouth moved against his, matching his urgency. One of his hands raised to the nape of my neck, lightly gripping the hair there and using it to hold me to him while the other caressed my face with a gentleness that rivaled his actions.

All too soon it was over, and I was left staring at him in shock. Kieran had just… kissed me. And I’d kissed him back.

Brushing his thumb over my bottom lip, he smiled at my stunned expression. “I’ve wanted to do that since you first started asking me question after question.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. It made no sense. Confused, I asked, “Kiss me?”

He smirked, leaning forward to capture my mouth with his yet again. This kiss was softer, yet still just as intense as the first. 

Casteel, clearly feeling left out, moved his hand to just below my navel, gliding down until he was cupping me under my breeches. He’d removed his gloves and I loved the feeling of his skin against me. I shivered after hearing his rumble of appreciation at finding me already drenched. “How does it feel to have my hand between your thighs while you’re kissing my best friend?” he asked. It was clear his words weren’t expecting an answer, which was for the best as my mouth was otherwise occupied. He began stroking me lightly, a smooth up and down motion that only stoked the fire burning in my veins. “Is that why you’re dripping on my fingers right now? Does the thought of the both of us enjoying you together make you so desperate that you felt the need to touch yourself while we were both asleep next to you?” His voice was pure sin in my ear and all I could do was moan into Kieran’s mouth as my hips sought more of his touch. 

Kieran moved his hand under my cloak and tunic to caress my breast. His thumb encircled the stiff peak, teasing the area yet refusing to touch where I so desperately wanted. I had no sense of shame as I whined against his mouth, writhing at all the almost overwhelming sensations. Then, finally, he swept his thumb over my nipple. He didn’t stop there. He tugged on the peak with his thumb and forefinger, sending a jolt of lightning straight to my core at the combined pleasure-pain. I jerked back into Casteel, Kieran’s mouth following mine. I felt his smug smile against my lips as his thumb went back to teasing the pebbled hardness. 

Not wanting to be outdone, Casteel moved his hand so that a finger could slide into my wet heat, soon followed by a second. His fingers wasted no time picking up where I’d left off earlier, moving in and out as I shifted my hips to match his movements. His thumb was expertly swirling against the sensitive nub, bringing me closer and closer to the peak I’d almost reached earlier. One of my hands gripped his wrist while the other reached up to wrap around the nape of Kieran’s neck.

My kisses with Kieran grew sloppier as I struggled to catch my breath. I was shamelessly grinding against Casteel’s hand, arching into Kieran’s touch on my breast. I lost control of my gift then and my senses stretched out, connecting to the both of them. A hot feeling swept through me and a lush spice coated my tongue. Their emotions mixed with mine, the combined desire and sensations making the tension within me coil and twist until it was almost too much.

The tension burst, pleasure radiating through my entire body as my release washed over me in waves. 

Whatever sound I may have made was muffled against Kieran’s lips as he kissed me through it. When I was desperate for air, he released my lips to pepper kisses against my cheek, my jaw, my neck. Breathing heavily, I bared my neck farther, turning to face Casteel. His eyes were molten gold, staring at me with an intensity that took me by surprise. His mouth brushed over mine softly and despite the gentleness of the kiss, kissing Casteel after having kissed Kieran felt scandalous. I released his arm to run my fingers through his soft raven hair and he eased his fingers out. His hand now rested just below my navel where his thumb began making soothing circles.

I felt happy. Desired. I started to smile against his lips until a nip at my throat took me by surprise. I locked eyes with Casteel as Kieran’s tongue gently soothed the sting of the bite before continuing his trail of kisses to my collarbone. 

It was then that I realized Kieran didn’t have the sharp teeth of an Atlantian. He could bite me without breaking the skin. It was a different form of pleasure than Casteel’s bite, of course, but I was too distracted to follow that thought further as he parted my cloak to pull up my tunic, exposing my breasts.

He flicked his tongue over the tip of one before blowing on it, the cold causing it to tighten almost painfully before he enveloped it with his mouth. I closed my eyes again then, feeling the now-familiar ache rise within me once more. I didn’t have to look at him to know Casteel’s attention was fastened to my face, watching as I parted my lips in a soft sigh.

I wasn’t expecting the bite. The sting of pain from Kieran’s teeth was brief, followed by an intense ricochet of pleasure that seemed to connect directly to my core. He laved at the abused skin with his tongue before placing a gentle kiss over it. 

“Jealous, Cas?” Kieran’s words danced over my skin as he spoke without even raising his head, continuing to lavish me with his attention.

Casteel scoffed out a laugh. “We both know she prefers my bite.” As if to prove his point, he scraped his fangs against my neck, smiling against my skin when my breath caught. “Isn’t that right, Princess?”

They were enjoying seeing me squirm. My senses were still open to them and the taste of sugar in my mouth was proof of their mutual amusement. The sweetness mixing with the smoky yet spicy taste of arousal made for an interesting combination.

“You are both such assholes,” I managed to say, breathless.

Casteel’s mouth was still at my throat when he replied, “And here I thought we were being nice.”

“Not nice enough if she’s still talking,” Kieran quipped. He lifted his head then to look at Cas. “Hey, how is she with her mouth?” 

What?

A splash of surprise, cool against the back of my throat, quickly turned sweet and spicy as Casteel’s soft laugh caressed my throat. “That’s one way to keep her from talking, but I don’t know yet.” A pause. “Should we find out?”

“Later. I want to taste her first.” 

They were talking about me as if I wasn’t even there. I opened my mouth to tell him the only thing he was about to find out is how much it hurt to be stabbed in the chest. 

He didn’t give me the chance. Before I could even process what was happening, Casteel had moved away from my back and Kieran had pulled my breeches down and off my legs. I was now flat on my back and completely exposed. 

“What-” I began, but all sense of thought left my head as Kieran's hands spread my legs and he parted my folds with his tongue. “Kier-  _ oh! _ ” My fingers dug into the bedroll as I struggled to form words, only capable of short gasps and soft moans. I didn’t need to use my senses to realize the wolven was enjoying finding ways to interrupt my questions.

He maintained his bright blue eyes on mine as he leisurely lapped at me, entirely content to take his time exploring and tasting me. 

My hips moved against his mouth, seeking out more, silently begging him to stop teasing. All he did in response was move his arm up against my hip to pin me in place.

Despite the cold mountain air, I felt like I was burning. My senses were wide open, the feeling of Kieran and Casteel’s arousal mixing with my own. I could feel Casteel’s eyes on me and the knowledge that he was enjoying this- that he was  _ turned on _ by this- was just as intense as Kieran’s heated gaze on mine as he continued to pleasure me with his lips and tongue.

A breathy moan escaped me as he circled my sensitive bud before lightly flicking it and my thighs immediately attempted to close at the sensation. Without missing a beat, Kieran hooked one of my legs over his shoulder, skimming his hand up my thigh. The wolven’s eyes gleamed with salacious intent as a finger probed my entrance, swirling around some of the moisture gathered there before making its way inside. My inner muscles immediately tightened at the intrusion.

“ _ Kieran _ .” I barely recognized my own voice as I gasped his name.

The wolven’s self-satisfied grin against my core was one of pure male pride. He continued his torturously slow exploration with his finger, slowly moving in and out and then adding another.

Looking at him was too much. I turned my face away, only to make eye contact with Casteel. The ring of gold around his pupils was almost unnoticeable, swallowed by the black. His desire was plainly written in his face, from the tension in his jaw to the way his eyes seemed to smolder as they met mine. 

Casteel’s gaze roamed over me, stopping to focus on my bare breasts as they rose and fell in tune with my shallow breaths and then where Kieran's head rested between my thighs. He closed his eyes at the sight as he groaned. It was only then that I noticed he had removed his cock from his breeches and was slowly pumping his hand up and down the hard length.

Once again his eyes met mine. “I’m feeling left out right now. Although, I must admit the sight of you, spread out before Kieran and I as our own personal feast, is one I’ll never forget.” Kieran hummed in affirmation, the unexpected vibration against my sensitive flesh causing me to gasp. The sound didn’t go unnoticed. “You’re close,” he observed. “Are you about to come for us, Poppy? Will you come on Kieran’s tongue while I touch myself, wishing it was your hand on my cock or my face between your pretty thighs?”

I attempted to answer but was unable to form the words. Any words. I was lost to the feel of Kieran’s fingers moving in and out of me, his tongue and his lips working to bring me closer to climax. Yet just as I felt myself approaching the peak, he slowed down his movements again. My resulting whine was one of pure need and frustration. 

Kieran kissed my center in mock apology before pulling away only far enough to speak. “I’m sure we can find a way for Poppy to give you some attention once I finish here.” The warm air from his words against my sensitive flesh was almost too much as his fingers continued their slow caress within me. 

“Take your time. I’m enjoying the show.”

I attempted a glare but only succeeded at maybe fluttering my eyelids at him before closing them completely.  _ Gods,  _ I somehow knew Kieran would spend hours teasing me if he had the chance. 

He considered Casteel’s words for a moment before making a decision. “Would you like to come, Poppy?” he asked finally.

I nodded and he nipped at my thigh. Gods, I was practically panting at this point. 

He placed an open-mouthed kiss over the area he’d bitten. “Words, Poppy. I need a yes or a no.” He moved his mouth to my other thigh, giving it the same treatment. 

“Yes!” I couldn’t help myself from rolling my hips and clenching around his fingers. 

“What do you think, Cas?”

“I think she’s likely to stab you later if you don’t give her what she wants.” A brief taste of chocolate-dipped strawberries momentarily distracted me from my indignation but was quickly overtaken by the heady flavor of smoky spice once again.

“Fair point,” Kieran murmured. I wasn’t able to protest my stabbing tendencies because Kieran finally placed his lips over where I throbbed and increased the pace of his fingers within me. It wasn’t long before I came with a cry, writhing against the onslaught of sensation and waves of pleasure. 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed before I was able to open my eyes again, but Casteel was watching my face with an intensity that never failed to surprise me. I knew his attention had been on me the entire time. The knowledge might have embarrassed me at one point, but I loved it. I loved him.

My hips twitched against Kieran, who was still gently working me down from my orgasm, the wet glide of his tongue causing small aftershocks that made me shiver. Lifting my arm was more effort than I expected, my entire body feeling boneless and heavy, but I managed to lightly push at his head in a silent signal to stop. 

My hand settled on his shoulder as he removed his fingers, inhaling sharply as I clenched involuntarily at the loss. 

He gave me one last, playful lick, flicking his tongue over the too-sensitive nub before removing my leg off of his shoulder and sitting up.

I turned to watch as he licked his fingers, grinning. “Casteel was right. You do taste like honeydew.”

Despite everything, I felt my cheeks heat. 

Moving too fast for me to track, Kieran was suddenly leaning forward and kissing me again. It was quick, a short meet of lips and tongue that ended almost as soon as it started.

“You are as beautiful as you are cute. I still can’t believe how easy it is to make you blush.” He helped me sit up then and shook his head. “I’m starting to understand why Cas can never keep his hands off of you.”

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off for the second time that night. “Thank you.” He looked so sincere I couldn’t help the smile that took over my face. 

Casteel spoke up then. “If you’re done monopolizing my wife, I’d like to fuck her now.”

Kieran’s wolven eyes slid from mine to glance at Casteel. “She’s all yours, although if I could make a suggestion?”

There was no response but I knew that they often communicated without words.

As pale blue eyes met mine again, I wondered if I’d ever be able to look Kieran in the face again without remembering this night.

“I think you should fuck her mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be as long as it was, but here we are. Hope you enjoyed it! The first two lines were taken straight from A Kingdom of Flesh and Fire and definitely inspired me to write this.  
> (Part 2 should be up in maybe a week or so and picks up right where this left off)
> 
> I absolutely adore Poppy, Casteel, and Kieran so it was super fun to write this.  
> Let me know what you thought! This is my first fic so feedback would be nice :)


End file.
